


Chaste

by sleep



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Belt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream wants to make sure that Megatron remains 'chaste' while he is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> Involves toys and misuse of the concept of chastity belts. Consensual.  
> Please enjoy!

“Will you be good for me, hmm?” Starscream was staring at him with a lecherous grin. “Yes.” “Gooood.” Starscream turned the key, and stepped back to marvel at the sight in front of him. Nothing was visible from a regular angle, of course, but watching Megatron squirm while pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary was a treat on its own. Starscream hid the key in his subspace, and turned to leave. “Well then Lord Megatron, I will see you after the mission!” And with that, Starscream was gone, leaving only the roar of his jet-engines, and a quietly flustered Megatron.   
  
–  
  
Starscream sure took his sweet time getting back from the mission. It was supposed to be a simple mission, and without any calls for backup, the only logical conclusion would be that Starscream was stalling. _On purpose._   
  
Megatron was idly moving back and forth where he was sitting, appreciating the friction, yet only getting more frustrated. The chastity belt – acquired by Starscream specifically for these situations – was a special one. Sure, it would keep Megatron from interfacing with anyone while Starscream – and the key – was gone, and it was fortunately virtually invisible – its form and colours matching his own plating – but it was not keeping his valve _chaste_ , per se.   
  
There was a thick, bulging spike – “So you won't get bored!” – resting inside his valve, secured there by the chastity belt, leaving him feeling full and stretched, but also denying him overload, by never actually _moving_ , however hard he tried to discretely pump it by grinding down on his seat.   
  
He groaned as quietly as he could. It was no use; the spike was not moving, Starscream was nowhere in sight, and a couple Decepticons were giving him concerned glances. He absentmindedly patted his belly – where a slight bulge could be detected, if one looked for it – and waited.  
  
–  
  
“Starscream!” Megatron bellowed as he saw the sleek seeker, talking with his trinemates as if there were no other _pressing_ matters to attend to. “Lord Megatron!” Starscream bowed before him, and plastered an innocent look on his face. “When did you return from your mission!” “Oh, about a cycle ago. I reported back to Soundwave.” The deadly aura coming from Megatron would have left most mechs begging for their life, but Starscream was well known for pushing his luck. And he knew things that most mechs did not. “Is there a problem, oh glorious leader?” Megatron sneered, grabbed a hold of one of Starscream's wings, and dragged him along by it, as the nearby Decepticons watched with either pity or amusement.  
  
–  
  
The door to Megatron's berthroom locked behind them. The room was nothing special, but the berth was big, and they would not be disturbed there. “Starscream.” Megatron's voice was still deadly, but he was now shaking at the knees, and he moaned weakly when Starscream lightly patted the chastity belt. “Oh, this? You want me to remove it?” Megatron nodded while leaning on his berth for support. “So soon?” Megatron tried to give Starscream another death-glare, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the needy whine that accompanied it. “Hmm, well, you _have_ been good for me all day. I suppose you deserve a reward.” Starscream pushed Megatron lightly towards the berth. “Up.”   
  
Megatron complied, and leaned backwards on his berth. Starscream pulled the key out of his subspace, and quickly undid the locks. He slowly undid the belt, prolonging the process of removing the spike as much as possible. It was dripping, covered in lubricant and pre-transfluid. “Ah, so wet. You have truly been good today.” Starscream discarded the belt – he could clean it later – and rummaged in his subspace again. “So good...” Starscream stroked small circles around Megatron's valve-opening, until he found what he was looking for. Megatron groaned as he waited, his valve feeling unnaturally empty after having a spike inside it for so long.  
  
The new false spike was both thicker and longer than the one Megatron had been wearing all day. “This will do nicely. Don't you agree?” Starscream held the spike in front of Megatron's face, and he nodded slowly, trying to steady his breath. Starscream positioned the spike in front of Megatron's valve, preparing to piston it in and out of Megatron until he was completely spent. “Now... Scream for me, lord Megatron!”   
  
–  
  
Anyone not aware of what was going on would have sworn that Megatron's repeated roars of “Starscream!” were in anger. They could not have been more wrong.   
  
The yells soon died down. Megatron was lying on his berth, gasping for cold air, with Starscream lying beside him, slowly stroking the warlord's helmet. “Did you enjoy that?” Megatron wrapped himself around Starscream, and mumbled a “Yes”. “Do you want to do that again sometime?” Megatron nodded. “Okay.”   
  
They both slowly fell into recharge, ignoring the sticky splatters of transfluid from Megatron's valve, which were covering them both. Some might call what they were doing cuddling. They would not exactly be wrong. 

 


End file.
